character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Guardian (Slendytubbies, Canon)/Gewsbumpz dude
|-|Normal= |-|Infected= Summary The Guardian is the main protagonist of the Slendytubbies video game series made by Zeoworks. Having to collect the infected custards and fight off the infected Teletubbies while solving the mystery on what happened. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: The Guardian, White Tubbie, "The Victim" Origin: Slendytubbies Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Teletubbie | Infected Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery (Of his own weapons. Has an arsenal ranging from pistols, knives and axes to chainsaws, AKMs and rocket launchers), Athleticism (Likely superior then Po who did this. Very skilled climber), minor Light Manipulation (via flashlight), minor Night Vision (Via Night Vision Camera), Danmaku with guns, Stealth Mastery (Often sneaks around to reach his goals. Can even evade the Infected's night vision), Explosion Manipulation with Rocket Launcher, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm The Shadow Tubbie and The Ghost Girl), Resistance to Fire, Ice, Acid, Smoke, Plasma and Electricity | Infected Tubby Physiology (Grants Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Size Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Immortality (Types 2, limited 3 and 7), Non-Physical Interaction, Corruption and Necromancy, Shapeshifting, Statistics Amplification, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Natural Weaponry, Malevolence and Elemental Manipulation fire, smoke and earth) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can defeat infected teletubbies who can easily mutilate teletubbies. Defeated The Announcer who's size should warrant this tier. Can stab through a skull with a basic knife) | Wall level (Comparable to other infected who can easily mutilate regular teletubbies and rip heads off) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed (Can dodge rockets from Ranged New Borns which are comparable to actual rockets. Can outrun infected teletubbies who can dodge bullets), Varies from Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with weapons | Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can carry a huge amount of weapons with no physical restraint) | Class 5 (Comparable to Tinky Winky who can rip heads off) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level | Wall level. His natural physiology makes him harder to kill. Stamina: Very high (Never shows fatigue, even while heavily damaged and carry several large weapons) | Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range with melee range, Tens of meters to Hundreds of meters with guns and rocket launcher | Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with abilities Standard Equipment: Flashlight, Night Vision Camera, Knife, Machete, Fireaxe, Katana, Chainsaw, XIX Pistol, XIX Pistol, Shorty, VZ61 Machine Pistol, 44 Combat Revolver, MCS870 Shotgun, MP5N Sub-Machine Gun, M40A3 Sniper Rifle, AKM, RPG, MK16 | Tubby Custard Intelligence: At least Genius (Outsmarted Noo Noo who created the original virus and hacked into the Central Artificial Intelligence Mainframe. Skilled in stealth and combat. Mastered he has) | Virtually Mindless (Have no higher brain functions beyond killing and infecting) Weaknesses: Suffers from hallucinations and some degree of PTSD | Low Intelligence, regeneration is limited to only when they evolve and if they die they can't evolve Key: Normal | Infected Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Gewsbumpz dude Category:Tier 9